


When Lightning Strikes the Water

by ukiinas



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jack is a Barista, M/M, Oswald is a stressed out businessman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiinas/pseuds/ukiinas
Summary: "There are plenty of fish in the sea, Jack. When lightning strikes the water, only those near the surface are electrocuted. It's soundless and destructive, and yet you welcome it with open arms."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aka the modern/coffee shop AU that no one asked for. Enjoy :D

Oswald was not a morning person. He needed approximately five alarms to muster the energy to open his eyes, and extra caffeine to prevent his legs from wobbling on his way to work. His bloodstream had long been contaminated with coffee and stress at this point, but he'd somehow managed to prowl his way through the first half of the year. He was always out of breath and had to pause every other minute to calm his nerves, and demanded it even more so as he barged clumsily through the coffee shop doors and leaned heavily on the pillar by the cashier, his head spinning from exhaustion and his limbs weak with fatigue.

"How may I help you?" The barista asked cheerfully, a hint of laughter bubbling in his tone as he studied him intently. The contrast between them was like night and day, and Oswald wanted nothing more but to replace the barista’s brilliant smile with his own frown. He didn’t understand how anyone could have this much energy on a Monday morning. If he hadn’t had a death wish before, he’d sure managed to think of several right off the bat.

Oswald lifted his head and stared straight into a pair of wide unsuspecting eyes and the latter stiffened visibly. It wasn't a rare sight; Oswald was often told that he was intimidating by nature, even though he was just physically and emotionally drained most of the time. He would trade his soul for a good night’s sleep and perhaps a pay raise, too.

He groaned internally and straightened himself, attempting to school his expression to the best of his ability as he relayed his typical order. His hair was plastered to his face and was certain that he looked as if he’d just been chased by a pack of wolves and barely escaped with his life. He felt like it too; he was running late and on three hours of sleep, and he couldn't care less about his appearance. There was nothing he needed more than caffeine, but even a gallon of coffee couldn’t heal the gaping wound in his heart.

"Can I get your name, sir?" The barista prompted, still staring at Oswald with an amused expression on his face. If he was any more awake than he was right now, he would have glared back at him in retaliation. He resorted to scrunching up his eyebrows, making him even seem to be worn out than he already was. At this point, even maintaining common courtesy was a challenge, and his drooping eyelids served nothing to alleviate his frustration.

"Oswald," he grumbled in response, sliding a hand through his sweaty hair. He'd only heard of this coffee shop last week and had always wanted to pop by, but sadly never had the chance to. Now that he was here, his anxiety was at its peak and his packed schedule wasn't helping, either.

The barista was fast on his feet and his coffee was ready in no time, and Oswald was immediately drawn to the efficiency, and mentally noted to drop by again tomorrow. He briskly thanked the barista, who gave him the brightest smile in return, and dashed out the door after the previous customer before it could close in on him. Not wanting to make even more of a fool of himself, he restrained every fibre in his body from running and forced himself into massive strides instead, managing to reach his office in under ten minutes. A record, but he still perspired like he just finished a marathon. To call him "unfit" was the understatement of the century, but that had soon become the least of his worries.

Luck wasn't on his side, either, as Revis suddenly appeared beside him, whistling as he matched with him stride for stride. "Ooh, who's a lucky man today?"

Oswald jumped, hissing in annoyance as his coffee sloshed around violently in its container with his superior clinging to his arm like a burr. It was then that he realized the big bold letters on the container, and the smiley face at the end of his name.

_Wait, a smiley face?_

"What-," he began, then halted. Staring right back at him was a smiley face with uneven eyes, and Oswald felt anger and embarrassment flare up inside him as it dawned on him that he’d been holding is for all to see.

"Mm, yes," Revis sang, tapping a finger rhythmically on the coffee lid. "'What' indeed. Care to enlighten me on your wild adventures?"

Oswald heaved a long sigh that was directed at himself more than it was at Revis. As much as he appreciated the friendly gesture, the smiley was appalling. The mouth was crooked and the eyes seemed to be staring into his soul and made Oswald's skin crawl with discomfort and revolt. If the barista wanted to add irrelevant smileys at the end of people's names, he certainly needed some practice at it.

He swallowed his bubbling anger and glared sideways at Revis, who only beamed at him innocently in return. "It's nothing," he said. "Just a barista who can't draw."

As much as Revis teased him about anything and everything, there was a tiny voice that told him he was intrigued by that certain barista, and wouldn't think twice before visiting the coffee shop again for the sole purpose of crossing paths with him again. Oswald swore that he would definitely see him tomorrow, and perhaps with two extra ounces of energy, just to give him his two cents on that _damned smiley._

Revis pouted, still clinging to his arm as they headed up the stairs. "I'd give them A+ for effort. Seems that they tried really hard."

 _"To what?",_ Oswald wanted to ask, but bit his tongue just in time. Suppressing the annoyance in his chest, he opted for another groan. "I'd give them a D minus. Can you see this line weight-"

"Oh, so you'd give them a D-"

"Revis."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: ukiinas  
> Twitter: ukiinas


End file.
